Generally, substrates (for example, glass) can fail by propagation of a crack from an edge or corner defect. Thus, edge or corner defects on substrates are undesirable. Avoiding the causation of edge and corner defects can, thus, improve the strength of the substrate by maintaining resistance to crack propagation and, thus, prevent fatal breakage. Thus, protection of the surface of the substrate is desirable.
During manufacturing processes, substrates may be mechanically moved. Mechanical movement of the substrate in more than one direction or manner can require additional process elements. For example, moving a substrate in a single direction (for example, a purely horizontal direction) can be achieved with certain process elements. Moving the substrate initially in one direction (for example, a purely vertical direction) and then in another direction (for example, the purely horizontal direction) may require different process elements. Moving the substrate in combined directions and/or manners (for example, angling or rotating the substrate) may require complex process elements. Reducing the number and complexity of process elements is desirable as it can decrease costs of a manufacturing system.
An apparatus for securing glass substrates, a carrier for securing glass substrates, and a method of securing glass substrates would be desired in the art.